Tatsächlich ... Liebe
Tatsächlich ... Liebe ist ein britischer Weihnachtsfilm aus dem Jahr 2003 vom Regisseur Richard Curtis, der auch das Drehbuch schrieb. Durch zehn unterschiedliche Geschichten einzelner oder mehrer Personen werden diese zu einer zusammengeführt. Die Handlung spielt hauptsächlich in London, fünf Wochen vor Weihnachten mit einem wöchentlichen Countdown bis zu den Feiertagen, gefolgt von einem Epilog ein Monat später. Handlung 'Billy Mack & Joe' Mit der Hilfe seines langjährigen Managers Joe nimmt die alternde Rock and Roll-Legende Billy Mack (Bill Nighy) eine Weihnachtsversion des Hits "Love Is All Around" auf. Obwohl er denkt, die Aufnahme sei schrecklich, promoted Mack die Single in der Hoffnung, es werde ein Nummer-Eins-Weihnachtshit. Das Lied schafft die Position Eins in den Charts; nachdem er seinen Erfolg auf einer Party feiert, erkennt Billy, dass Joe Zuneigung braucht und schlägt ihm vor, Weihnachten zusammen zu verbringen. 'Juliet, Peter & Mark' Bei der Hochzeit von Juliet und Peter nimmt Mark, Peters bester Freund und Trauzeuge, die Zeremonie auf. Eines Tages taucht Juliet bei ihm auf und möchte die Aufnahmen ansehen; sie entdeckt, dass auf dem aufgenommenen Material nur sie zu sehen ist. Verwirrt stellt Juliet Mark zur Rede, da er es immer vermieden hat, mit ihr zu sprechen. Er macht ihr klar, dass er sich aus Rücksicht vor ihrer Beziehung mit Peter zurückgehalten hat, da er selbst starke Gefühle für sie hat. An Weihnachten steht Mark vor ihrer Tür und hält ihr Karten mit einer Liebeserklärung vor. Juliet erkennt sein Geständnis an und gibt ihm einen Kuss. Mark entscheidet sich dann, weiterzugehen. 'Jamie & Aurélia' Schriftsteller Jamie bereitet sich auf die Hochzeit von Juliet und Peter vor, während seine Freundin die Zeremonie verpasst, da sie mit seinem Bruder Sex hat. Da er sie dabei überrascht, fährt Jamie in sein französisches Cottage, wo er seine neue, portugiesische Haushälterin Aurélia kennenlernt, die nur ihrer Muttersprache spricht. Trotz ihrer Unfähigkeit, miteinander zu kommunizieren, merken sie doch, dass sie gemeinsame Interessen haben. Als Jamie nach England zurückkehrt, erkennt er, dass er in Aurélia verliebt ist und lernt Portugiesisch. Er kehrt nach Frankreich zurück und macht ihr in nicht ganz perfektem Portugiesisch einen Heiratsantrag. Sie antwortet mit "Ja". 'Harry, Karen & Mia' Harry arbeitet als Manager einer Design-Agentur; Mia hat als seine neue Sekretärin angefangen. Harry ist seit langem mit Karen verheiratet, die zu Hause auf die gemeinsamen Kinder aufpasst. Mia zeigt währenddessen immer mehr ihre Zuneigung gegenüber Harry, der auf die Avancen eingeht. Für Weihnachten kauft er ihr ein teures Negligé. Karen entdeckt dieses jedoch in Harrys Manteltasche und nimmt an, es sei ein Geschenk für sie; als sie stattdessen eine Musik-CD erhält, ahnt sie, dass das Geschenk für Mia gewesen sein muss und konfrontiert Harry. Er gibt seine Dummheit zu, doch Karen gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass seine Handlung ihrer Ehe einen Dämpfer gab. 'David & Natalie' Zwischen Karens Bruder David, dem neu gewählten, britischen Premierminister und Natalie, der neuen Mitarbeiterin des Haushaltes in der 10 Downing Street, die ihm Tee serviert, scheint es eine gewisse Anziehung zu geben. Als David herausfindet, dass der US-Präsident, der sich gerade in London befindet, Natalie sexuell belästigt, nimmt er Stellung gegen die Politik des Präsidenten. Da die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Natalie angespannt ist, lässt er sie versetzen, erhält aber eine Weihnachtskarte mit einer Liebeserklärung von ihr. Nach einer langen Suche findet er Natalie bei ihrer Familie, die gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Krippenspiel einer lokalen Schule ist (in dem auch seine Nichte und sein Neffe auftreten). Er fährt ihre Familie zu der Aufführung und küssen sich schließlich hinter der Bühne. 'Daniel, Sam, Joanna & Carol' Daniel, ein Freund von Karen und sein Stiefsohn Sam sorgen sich nach dem Verlust ihrer Frau und Mutter Joanna umeinander. Sam ist unsterblich in die US-amerikanische Austauschschülerin, die ebenfalls Joanna heißt, verliebt. Um sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, will er in kürzester Zeit Schlagzeug spielen lernen. Dies gelingt ihm und er ist am Weihnachtsabend bei der Feier mit seiner angebeteten Joanna auf der Bühne. Nach dem Konzert lernt sein Vater Carol, die Mutter eines Mitschülers von Sam kennen und verliebt sich auf den ersten Blick in sie, weil sie Claudia Schiffer ähnelt, für die er schon immer geschwärmt hat – was auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen scheint. Auch Sam hat Glück. Noch während des Konzertes dachte er, Joanna würde nicht einmal seinen Namen kennen. Als Daniel aber darauf besteht, er solle es doch noch bei Joanna versuchen, bevor sie zurück in die Staaten fliegt und ihm sagt, man dürfe die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, fahren die beiden zum Flughafen, und auch Joanna und Sam freunden sich an. Im Abspann sieht man, dass Joanna tatsächlich - zumindest zu Besuch - zu ihm zurückkehrt. 'Sarah & Karl' Eine andere Mitarbeiterin Harrys, Sarah, schmachtet seit dem Tag ihres Arbeitsantritts vor über zwei Jahren aus einigem Abstand den gutaussehenden Kollegen Karl an, doch traut sie sich nicht zum entscheidenden Schritt. Auch die aufmunternden Worte ihres Chefs Harry scheinen sie nicht zu überzeugen. Die richtige Gelegenheit kommt erst nach der Weihnachtsfeier der Firma auf. Allerdings fühlt sich Sarah letztendlich doch zu sehr für ihren psychisch kranken Bruder Michael verantwortlich und gibt ihr erhofftes persönliches Glück mit Karl für den Bruder auf. 'Colin & die amerikanischen Mädchen' Der Botenjunge Colin hat die Nase voll von den englischen Frauen, die allesamt nichts von ihm wissen wollen und vermietet kurzerhand seine Wohnung, um in Wisconsin sein Glück zu suchen. In Milwaukee lernt er in der erstbesten Bar eine Handvoll junger Frauen kennen, die von seinem britischen Akzent begeistert sind. Als er nach London mit einer Frau zurückkehrt, hat er seinem Freund deren Schwester Carla „mitgebracht“. 'John & Judy' John und Judy sind zwei Lichtdoubles bei den Dreharbeiten für einen erotischen Spielfilm. Während dieser Arbeit, die mehr und mehr auch nackt gemacht werden muss, kommen sich die beiden näher. Am Weihnachtstag gehen sie gemeinsam aus, finden zueinander und besuchen schließlich zusammen das Krippenspiel. 'Rufus' Rufus ist der Juwelier, bei dem Harry das Negligé für Mia kauft, dessen obsessive Aufmerksamkeit, das Geschenk perfekt zu verpacken, Harry fast in den Wahnsinn treibt, da er fast von Karen entdeckt worden wäre. Es ist ebenfalls sein Verschulden, dass sich Sam am Flughafen durchschleichen kann, da er die Mitarbeiter ablenkt. Besetzung Trivia *Auf dem deutschen Filmplakaten ist Heike Makatsch als Mia zu sehen, auf den internationalen Filmplakaten allerdings Martine McCutcheon als Natalie. Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Martine McCutcheon gewann bei den MTV Movie Awards 2004 die Auszeichnung als Beste europäische Newcomerin. Der Film wurde bei den Golden Globe Awards 2004 in der Kategorie Bester Film - Musical oder Komödie nominiert, während Richard Curtis eine Nennung als Drehbuchautor erhielt. Neben Bill Nighy, der bei den BAFTA-Awards 2004 als Bester Nebendarsteller ausgezeichnet wurde, war auch Emma Thompson als weibliches Pendant nominiert. Allerdings konnten weder sie noch der Film selbst, der als Outstanding British film of the year nominiert war, die Auszeichnung gewinnen. Kategorie:Britischer Film Kategorie:Romantische Komödie Kategorie:Weihnachtsfilm Kategorie:Episodenfilm